Support is sought for travel, lodging, and other expense of a conference on, "Environmental Toxicity Expressed in Visual Dysfunction," to be held in Rochester, New York on 12, 13, and 14 June 1978. This conference will bring together from varied disciplines and from around the world many heretofore isolated researchers in the new discipline of visual toxicology. The participants will include psychologists, neurophysiologists, anatomists, ophthalmologists and industrial hygienists. The format of the meetings will encourage intense discussion of both substantive findings and methodological issues of visual toxicity. The proceedings of conference will be published in book form and will provide the first compilation of current progress in visual toxicology. This record will be valuable for both new and established investigators who have difficulty locating the scattered literature of their field.